


Understudies EP 0.5 V2.0

by y_vaine



Series: Missed Opportunities [2]
Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: High School, Lou freaking out, Maashous is the linchpin, Tracey keeping her cool, nbc rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_vaine/pseuds/y_vaine
Summary: Lou is desperate to finish casting for his show: spring awakening





	Understudies EP 0.5 V2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This short hasn’t been edited. 
> 
> I’m going to go ahead and appolagize for this one. I don’t think it’s that great and will probably end up editing it later. Any suggestions on shaping it up would be appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: characters are not mine

Lou Mazzuchelli, the new head of Stanton High drama department, was completely freaking out. He stared at the half empty cork board, trying to figure out a way to fill it. With a disgruntled huff he turned from the board and spoke to the only other occupant in the room, “We need boys.”

Tracey Wolfe perched herself on the edge of a nearby table and adjusted her scarf, “You think?”

“I don’t need your sarcasm right now Ms. Wolfe,” Lou snapped. He glanced quickly at Tracey and seeing her sit up straight, shoulders pulled back, and taking a deep breathe, he quickly back tracked, “I’m... I’m sorry Tracey. I just can’t believe that...”

“Mr. Mazzu...”

“no one wants to put on this show. Spring Awakening it’s... it’s so relevant to what all these kids are going thru right now.”

“Mr. Mazzu...”

“What more can they want? It’s sexy and mature and challenging! I thought that would help get the kids excited about theatre.”

“Mr. Mazzu!”

“Don’t they understand that I’m just trying to enrich their lives? Give them a place to express themselves, to dream big.”

“Lou!”

Startled Lou looked at Tracey, “Uh, yeah?”

“Look, I understand where your coming from but this is Stanton, a football town. The kids don’t care about the arts. The parents don’t care about the arts. No one does but us.” Tracey looked on with sympathy as Lou begins to pace the room. 

“This show is going to be cancelled before the end of the week.” He let out a defeated sigh as he collapsed into a nearby chair and scrubbed his hands over his face, “What do I do?”

“First, you pull yourself together. We don’t have time for you to have a nervous breakdown and frankly I don’t have the patience for it.” Tracey began ticking her fingers off. “Second, we gotta start scouting out potential actors. I’ll start with the boys that were cast in Grease.”

“Right. Yes, your right.” Lou could feel the panic receding. Tracey was right, we need to be proactive about this.

“I think I can get at least one of the boys back.” Tracey added. 

Lou gazed at the casting board once more, “Do you think any of them are our Ernst? We need someone who can pull off sweet and naive. Plus, he’s got to be comfortable with a love scene with Hanschen. Simon’s already on edge. We need someone who can balance him out.”

Tracey seemed to be deep in thought before answering slowly, “No, but I think I have a good idea who might be perfect.” She stood and walked quickly over to the cabinet, opened the door, and started rummaging around.

“Do you happen to have a teenage boy stashed away in there?” Lou asked only half joking. He was desperate after all. 

“Ha.” Tracey looked back at him and rolled her eyes before turning back to the cabinet. “Do you remember last years performance of Guys and Dolls?”

“Yeah, of course.” Lou lied. 

“Well, there was a young man in the chorus. He has a great voice and I think... Ah, ha!” She cried triumphantly while brandishing a photo in her hand. Lou stood and made his way over to peer over her shoulder. Tracey was pointing at a teen with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and an angelic smile. 

“He’s perfect,” Lou breathed. 

“That,” Tracey said, “is Jeremy Travers. And if anyone can convince him to audition, it’s you.”

Lou hummed to himself as he scanned the photo of the boy again. He’d be perfect to play opposite of Simon. “Right. Okay, you go see what you can do about the Grease boys and I’ll talk with Jeremy.”

———

Lou was searching through a box of junk behind stage when he glances up, “Maashous, hi.”

“Can I show you something?”

“Yeah.”

“That girl, second from the left, that’s Margaret Hallowell. One of the best voices at Stanton.” Maashous paused and looked back at Lou. “Pretty soon, he’ll be Michael Hallowell.”

“He?”

“Yeah. Anyway, I know we need guys for the show.”

Lou looked back at Michael, listening to his voice for a moment. He was an excellent singer and Lou could see casting him in the role of Moritz. He looked back at Maashous and grinned. “Thanks, Maashous, this is a huge help. Now if you only knew where Jeremy Travers was hiding,” Lou joked. 

“Oh, he’s just down the hall, that way.” Maashous pointed in the opposite direction that they had come from. 

“Are you serious?” Lou looked back at Maashous. What didn’t this kid know?

“Yeah, not sure what he was doing. He looked zoned out on his phone.” Maashous explained. He shrugged, “Maybe you can still catch him?”

“Okay,” Lou started down the hall before turning around and said, “Have Micheal sign up for auditions, I want to see how he does with acting. And, thanks, your single-handedly saving this show!”

Lou continues down the hall as quickly as possible. When he reaches the adjoining hallway he almost plows down a teen digging keys out of his back pack. The boy stumbles and Lou reaches out a hand to steady him. “Jeremy Travers?”

“I’m really sorry Mr. Mazzuchelli! I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Lou smiles reassuring at Jeremy, “Live and learn. I was actually just looking for you.”

“Oh, uh, how can I help you?” Jeremy asked confusion coloring his voice. 

Lou took a deep breathe, readying his speech. He had to get this right. “I don’t know if you’ve heard that I’ve taken over the drama department recently? And I was just thinking back on older performances when I remembered you in the chorus of Guys and Dolls but when I checked the audition sheet I didn’t see your name on it. I really think you should consider auditioning for the show.”

“Oh, uh actually...”

“We’re putting on Spring Awakening this year. It’s... It’s going to be big. Revolutionary. We’re going to change the way people view theatre.”

“Mr. Mazzuchelli...”

“We’re doing relevant shows from now on. Their stories are your stories.”

“Uh, Mr. Mazzuchelli?”

“The kids in drama are more than a club, they’re a troupe, a family. I really believe your going to want to be a part of this.”

“Mr. Mazzuchelli!”

“We’re doing something truly amazing here. A once in a life time opportunity and I want you to join us.”

“I already signed up!”

Lou blinked. “You... wait, what?”

“I already signed up for the show, Mr. Mazzuchelli.” Jeremy said smiling. 

“Oh, that’s excellent! Great, perfect!” Lou was babbling but he couldn’t help it anymore than the smile tugging at his lips. 

“Okay, so I’ll see you at auditions?”

“Yes! Tomorrow, before rehearsals, 3 pm sharp.” Lou replies, “And Jeremy? I’d like you to read for Ernst, so if you could look over his parts and solo tonight that would be amazing.”

“Cool.” And with that Jeremy left. 

Lou watched him walk down the hall and couldn’t stop the grin splitting his face. He was going to do this. He needed to do this. This show was going to breathe like back into the drama department and it was about time Stanton had its own awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this one. It can be easily connected to the previous short from Jeremy’s POV or a stand alone for those who think Jeremy didn’t start having feelings for Simon until rehearsals when they almost kissed. (Me!) 
> 
> comments, questions, critiques welcome!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @yvainevex-es


End file.
